First Steps
by petalled
Summary: Entry for kuraichan's OZ Won contest on Deviantart. Relena learns about her roots as a Peacecraft through Zechs. One-shot.


Ok, this is an entry for kuraichan's OZ Won contest on Deviantart… Since I can't draw to save my life, I decided to write a little something. Just for kicks… She mentioned that Heero loses to Zechs and big bro then takes care of Relena in her prompt. This is my attempt at that.

**First Steps**

**By mistress amethyst une**

Heero was gone in that one moment. She had seen it on the news. Was he dead? She had no clue. All she had seen was Tallgeese and Wing Gundam fighting each other in a burst of collision and sparks. How did the fight end? She didn't know… All the footage was clipped and now she was with the enemy.

The fallen kingdom was a befitting title for the country of Sank. Residing in the burnt down old palace, she couldn't help but admire the destroyed beauty. The man she was with, Zechs… He was bent on restoring this place. Surely, his intentions couldn't be all bad.

She walked the halls making her way past the burnt tapestry image of the Peacecraft family and a painting of the proud King Peacecraft which was thoroughly blackened around the edges…

"So you're my real father?" thought Relena to herself as she looked at the image. The blue paint forming the irises on that noble gaze mirrored her sight. This was father in some way or other.

She made it to the dining hall and sat down before the masked man as supper was served. They sat on opposite ends of the horrendously long table. She couldn't help but think of what a nightmare of a fairy tale this was. She was a princess and in front of her sat a prince. Was he handsome? She had no clue with that metallic thing constantly covering the top half of his head. All she could see were those haunting eyes. Just like her father's, just like her own… It was the tale of Beauty and her brother the Beast… She had no clue if the enchantment that war, bloodlust and revenge held on him could ever be broken…

She picked at the chicken being served for dinner and attempted to eat in silence.

Zechs cleared his throat, "Not hungry, princess?"

"Don't call me that," she replied bitterly.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Relena."

"And why? As far as I recall, not once have you ever referred to me by name. Not once have you even made an effort to speak to me."

She did her best to avoid shaking with rage, "Zechs or Milliardo? Murderer or prince? What are you? Not once have you shown me your face so I think that gives me the right to be cold."

"Is that all, princess?" he remarked, "Will you be less cold once you see your brother's face?"

"I make no promises."

He gave a slight laugh, "You really are a Peacecraft with that stubbornness of yours."

He raised both hands to his head and removed the mask which he then set down next to his plate, "Not exactly the image of evil you expected?"

So he was handsome… The blue eyes she'd seen through that mask were exactly like hers. He had a dashing countenance. Why did he hide it?

"I should hate you," she remarked out of the blue.

"I thought you did," he responded with a light smile.

"It's difficult for me to hate you for some strange reason. You're my brother and I just can't stand to think that someone, who has the same blood as mine running through their veins, could be so wicked."

"You were too young to remember the massacre. How our family was killed… I thought you of all people would understand why I did this."

She was hardly dumbstruck, "I understand… I've had my family torn from me as well. The only family I've ever known."

She recalled the utter rage and desire to kill she had felt when her foster father was assassinated by OZ. Remembered how she'd protested to her supposed mother to tell her that she wasn't a Peacecraft. That she belonged to them…

"Yes," he remarked, "And I know that's where your contempt for me stems from. Because I'm a member of OZ. Because I let that happen…"

He stood without finishing his supper and walked towards her. Extending his hand, he said, "Come with me…"

She took his hand and rose, "Where are we going?"

"To see our family…"

"You're crazy," she said as he led her down the hall and into his room.

He was silent as he began rummaging under that new bed of his. Unlike the rest of the palace, his room was among those that had already been restored. She plopped down and sat on his bed as he fiddled with this strange projector machine and a film canister.

"What is that?" she finally asked.

"Father's hobby," he remarked, "Film making… This was the only home movie he made that survived the fire."

When he had finished with the contraption, he turned it on and closed the curtains to keep the light from the setting sun out…

The machine began to hum as moving images appeared flashed against the white wall before them. The sound was intelligible.

_"Walk towards Milliardo," remarked a regally dressed woman, "Go Relena! You can do it!"_

_The woman turned to smile at the camera, "Get a good shot of this!"_

_The cameraman's voice was heard, "Just keep encouraging her Katrina!"_

_The woman pouted slightly, "I'm doing all I can…"_

_The shot widened to show the woman had knelt down and was right behind a pudgy toddler in pink pajamas. The child was uneasy standing on its feet and was entranced by the rattle a slightly older boy was playing with as he stood before her encouraging her to walk forward._

_"Come to brother," he said as he shook the rattle with a smile._

_The child took one step much to the woman's glee…. Then another and another before falling over as her brother rushed to catch her. The woman gasped as the cameraman knocked over his camera and ran into the scene. All became static after that…_

Relena had chortled quite a lot while watching this, "Was that me?"

"Your first steps," he nodded as he got up to open the curtains, turn on the tiny lamp next to his bed and turn off the contraption.

"So those were?"

"Our parents," he said as he sat down once more, "You never knew them but you can see how they loved you. How I loved you even if you were such a mess…"

"I never realized…"

"Well now you know. Do you understand now why I joined OZ? They were killed and you had to be away from me. I wanted to get in on the one group that could successfully pull off revenge against the Alliance."

"I understand why," she said, "But I won't support OZ no matter what you say."

"Do you think I showed you that to get you on OZ's side? Certainly not… I just wanted you to know me and our family. That I was here for you then and I'm here for you now. Your home is with me, Relena."

"You finally called me Relena."

"I guess I did… So will you stay, accept me as your brother and help me rule Sank?"

"One step at a time Millardo," she said as she rose to depart for her own room, "I still have yet to fully know you."

She smiled, "But I do accept you as my brother. Thank you for breaking my fall."

**OOO**

Yeah, it's crap…. I did my best, ok? (goes to hide from flamers)


End file.
